<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Delpo Diary by eafay70</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315248">The Delpo Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70'>eafay70</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Diary/Journal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:10:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Juan Martín del Potro of Tandil details developments in a certain relationship.</p><p>Based on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470707">"Fairy Tale Tennis Life"</a> series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Kyrgios/Stefanos Tsitsipas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Delpo Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts">ItsADrizzit</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230538">Our Own Kind of Music</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit">ItsADrizzit</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37">WhiteHaru37</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written and recorded for ITPE 2020 as a gift for ItsADrizzit. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.</p></audio><p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/m3k2k6dgi1rx14h/the%20delpo%20diary.mp3?dl=0">MP3 (7.25 MB, runtime 9:21)</a>
</p>
<hr/><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Here I am at Sascha Zverev’s tennis paradise, not only to train for the Monte Carlo Masters, but also to celebrate the first anniversary of the Diomenic wedding! (I must say, Sir Milos comes up with the most creative couple names for the Royal of the Month Photo Club newsletter!) </p><p>Most of my dear friends have already arrived, including the one I want to tell you about right now: Stefanos Tsitsipas.</p><p>At practice today, Stefanos mostly trained with… Prince?... Nick Kyrgios. (No, we at the Royal of the Month Photo Club still haven’t decided if we should actually call him a Prince.) This partnership will not surprise you, diary, for you know that they began dating shortly after the already-mentioned wedding. Ever since, I have had the pleasure of witnessing many an affectionate moment between the two lovebirds. When they aren’t facing each other, they tend to sigh and stare with a lovesick smile in the other’s direction - it’s so romantic! </p><p>Today, however, I saw something I’ve never seen before: Stefanos frowned when Nick turned away from him! In fact, once Nick turned around again to face Stefanos, the smile on Stefanos’ face seemed dimmer than usual, as if he didn’t quite mean it. It almost made me cry! But I managed to pull myself together for the rest of practice and for lunch.</p><p>After lunch, we all went our separate ways, as per usual. I noticed that Nick didn’t follow Stefanos to the tape room, so I made my way there. Stefanos seemed surprised to see me, but he said I could come in, so I did. I told him that he hadn’t seemed as happy as usual during training and asked if anything was wrong. I don’t know what answer I expected, but it most certainly was NOT for Stefanos to start crying!</p><p>I gave Stefanos a hug and let him be in his feelings for a minute. Once he was done crying, he told me that Nick has been spending more and more time with his good friend Jack Sock. This wouldn’t be worrying on its own, but Nick has also stopped sharing details with Stefanos afterwards! Generally speaking, Nick and Stefanos tell each other everything, so Stefanos simply cannot imagine why Nick wouldn’t talk about his ‘bro-dates’ with Jack Sock. (That term comes from Nick, of course.) Stefanos has begun to suspect that Nick no longer loves him and is using Jack Sock as an emotional escape!</p><p>I asked Stefanos if he’d thought about talking to Nick about this. He acknowledged that it was a good idea, but the possibility of being right and losing Nick is too frightening. I asked if he’d spoken with Maria or Ajla; again, the answer was no due to his fear of the relationship ending. He looked and sounded so unhappy that I volunteered to go with him to talk to Maria and Ajla tomorrow. He agreed to it and even texted Maria while I was standing there to set up lunch for all four of us. Naturally, I will keep you updated on developments in this matter!</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>
Sir Juan Martín del Potro of Tandil</p>
<hr/><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>I don’t know what to think! I know what to imagine, but not what to think!</p><p>Today, I had lunch with Stefanos, Maria, and Ajla. As you know, Maria and Stefanos are very good friends, and Ajla and Nick are also very good friends. Furthermore, Ajla and Nick used to date, which means she can provide valuable insight into his… hm… very interesting mind.</p><p>Stefanos told Maria and Ajla what he told me yesterday. He also told them that Nick had repeated this behavior last night - when Stefanos asked Nick what he and Jack Sock had gotten up to that afternoon, Nick said, “Stuff.”</p><p>Let that sink in, diary. Nicholas Hilmy Kyrgios gave a one-word answer to his boyfriend. Not the media, not a coach - his boyfriend. My jaw is still sore from how it dropped in shock!</p><p>Maria asked Stefanos a few questions about how long this has been going on, while Ajla appeared to be doing mental math based on the answers. Ajla eventually explained that the timing lined up with Nick having asked both women for advice - but they told Stefanos they’d promised Nick they wouldn’t say anything more! Ajla also said that she wasn’t surprised Nick had screwed up “something so straightforward,” which made Maria giggle. They told Stefanos they’d tell Nick to “get his act together” and not to worry about it. And, perhaps unsurprisingly, Maria scolded Stefanos for not coming to her sooner.</p><p>Now… I know that I’m a hopeless romantic. I also know that life is only sometimes a fairy tale, which generally means that my hopelessly romantic dreams don’t tend to come true. However, I can’t stop myself from imagining that Nick has something big planned! Something big and wonderful and marvelous!! You’ve probably guessed what I mean, diary, but I don’t want to jinx things, so I’m not going to actually say it or write it.</p><p>And, quite honestly, I don’t know what else it might be. I truly don’t think Nick wants to break up with Stefanos because he still looks at him with heart-eyes the size of the sun. If Stefanos’ unhappiness weren’t so visible, I’d think everything was fine because Nick is unchanged. Also, I really don’t see Nick and Jack as a romantic couple - they’re just best bros.</p><p>I’ll let you know if anything changes.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>
Sir Juan Martín del Potro of Tandil</p>
<hr/><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>I was right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Nick and Stefanos came to dinner together holding hands! Stefanos looked the happiest I’ve seen him in ages! And when he went to pull out a chair for Nick to sit, I saw something shiny on his hand! I started squealing, Sascha noticed and also started squealing, and then Stefanos held up his hand to show off his ring!</p><p>NICK AND STEFANOS ARE ENGAGED! THERE’S GOING TO BE ANOTHER WEDDING! I DON’T KNOW IF IT’LL BE ROYAL, BUT THEY’RE MY FRIENDS, SO I DON’T CARE!</p><p>Apparently, just as I had privately imagined yesterday, Nick and Jack were in cahoots planning the proposal! Nick had consulted Ajla and Maria, but ignored their advice to be quick about it because he wanted to do it when all of us could celebrate together! Stefanos has told us all about the proposal, but right now I’m so happy that I just need to squeal some more! I’ll tell you about it later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>
Sir Juan Martín del Potro of Tandil</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs:</p><ul>
<li>"The Telephone Hour" from the film version of "Bye Bye Birdie" (this particular bit performed by Trudi Ames and Linda Kaye Henning)</li>
<li>"Have You Heard?" from "Splash and Bubbles" (performed by John Tartaglia and others)</li>
<li>"Omigod You Guys" from "Legally Blonde: The Musical" (performed by Laura Bell Bundy and others)</li>
<li>"Finale" from Walt Disney's "Cinderella" (as far as I can tell, performed by The Jud Conlon Chorus)</li>
</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>